Bar Nights
by Massy Chick21
Summary: Aww nothing like sweet brothery love


Bar Nights By M chick PG-13 Flash back

Stoke Contrent 1975...

Friday night 7:59 pm, 14 year old Murdoc saw his older brother Hanabal sneeking out, into a 1972 topless Thunder Bird. Zooming off.

"Where da fuck is he going?"

Muds said to himself, mum an dad went out for the evening. Hanabal was suppose to be watching Murdoc, but left him at home alone. Then goes into his closet putting on his biker outfit then leaves.

Black Cat's Pub 8:25 pm...

"Hey Muds"

"Hey Jasper..."

"Seen my idiotic bro around?'

Murdoc said sitting down an joining Jasper for a smoke. Jasper knew Muds for 3 years, an run away/ robber. 5'10 dark brown hair, gray eyes also dark skined, slightly toned. Also wearing a 70's biker outfit, the only info Jasper ever told Muds about himself was. Both his parents were drug addics an violent, he ran away from home ever since.

"He an afew of his bloody mates, are gonna beat some dumb ares up"

"There over by da back making the plan up"

Jasper pointed out while drinking the rest of his beer.

"So is this guy weak?"

Murdoc answered back finishing his cig then having a shot of vodka. Jasper as 2 shots then continues.

"Not that I know-"

"OLRIGHT!"

"THOSE GUYS OVER THERE ARE WACKING EACHOTHER!"

Jasper stands on the table yelling fight, fight, fight with the rest of the place cheering.

"SMASH HIS SORRY FACE IN!"

Murdoc yelled also on the table exicited.

"NOOO!"

"The damn bloody bar tender is kicking them both out!"

They both said aloud very disppointed. Then got back down for a beer.

"Olright you maggots, we all know the drill?"

Hanabal asked puffing smoke like a chinme, glaring at his mates.

"Yeah Hans"

One guy said sorda looking like a punk/grunge mix. Before the 80's ever came around.

"Are targets over there, the queer's name is James Guston"

"One of you wimps go over there an bash him in da bloody head with a beer bottle"

"Then attack from all sides!"

The guys seem to like Hanabals plan very much. Hanabal grins evilly taking out his switch blade knife he stold.

"Mine if we join you?"

"Bro..."

Hanabal's eyes widen as he quickly turns around, the guys just stare.

"Murdoc!"

"Why da-"

"No I won't not let this enter fear!"

"I wanna bloody piece of him too."

"He stold my bloody skull ring"

Hanabal just looks at his younger brother taking a chug of beer.

"The one I gaved you to have?"

"Yeah...that skull ring..."

"Why that-FUCKING...!"

Hanabal gets up in rage, an storms over to that James guy. Who's talking to a girl. Wacking him from behinde with a bar stool to the head.

"YOU FUCKING RETARDED ASS HOLE!"

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY LITTLE BRO'S SKULL RING, THAT USE TO BE MMMMIIINNNEE!"

Hanabal goes back to beating the guy up. Even tho Muds an Hanabal had their brother fights, he would stand up for Murdoc.

"THIS IS FOR STEALING AN MAKING.."

"MY...BRO...LOOK...SSSOOFFFTTTT!"

Murdoc said punching the guy in the ribs hard, then gets on a the table doing a wresling smack down move.

"WWWWWEEEE!"

"AND THIS IS FOR MAKING THEM EXPOSED AS BROTHERS!"

Jasper said joining in giving the guy a beer buzz across the face. Breaking some teeth an making him bleed alittle. Everyone seem to like what was going on an joined in, making their own fights into massive free for alls.

"Hold up boss!"

" WE WANNA A TURN TOO!"

Hanabal's useless friends whined taking out their knifes, lighters, and everyrthing else you can think of.

"SHIT RAN!"

"THE PIGS ARE COMMING THE PIGS ARE COMMING!"

Everyone in the pub heard a guy screaming and they all ran out quickly. Expect for the soon to be dead James.

"Damnit I was so close to breaking his legs"

Hanabal stated disappointly while smoking a cig.

"It's ok Hans you an Muds...shit!"

"WHERE'S MUDS!"

Jasper looks around like hell, screaching for Murdoc.

"Shit..MUDS WHERE are- ?"

"MMOOTHER FUCKAAA!"

Murdoc comes from out of nowhere tackling Jasper. Hanabal just stares at them.

"Don't tell meh, you thought I was dead an shit?"

Muds grined hugging Jasper. While he hugged Muds.

"Shut up..."

"Your parents would've been pissed if anything happened to you"

Jasper said helping Muds up.

"Since when are you my bloody mum?"

He said giving Jasper more grife for making him worried.

"If you 2 monkeys are done?"

"I gotda get Muds home before mum an dad get back"

Hanabal stated jumping into the topless Thunder Bird. Tossing Murdoc the skull ring he stold back.

"See ya Jasper"

"See ya Hanabal...Muds"

Murdoc and Jasper prop eachother good bye. Hanabal just gaved Jasper the devil sign speeding off for home. With Black Sabbath's: Sweet Leaf playing loud.

End 


End file.
